


LINES

by ultgfriend



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Sad, Self Harm, idontreallyknowwhatimdoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultgfriend/pseuds/ultgfriend
Summary: In this universe you have soulmates. whatever marks are on your skin appears on your soulmates skin. Normally, as soon as they find out about them being destined together, they click but not when it comes to son youngtaek and bae seungmin
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG, Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	LINES

[ 01. CHAPTER ONE :  
FATE ] 

Soulmates, every time someone brought it up  
around him, he couldn't help but frown at the  
thought of it. You would think that youngtaek  
hated the idea of it- of course not, in fact, he was just as glad as everyone else to even have one.  
But just seeing his friends- or anyone literally  
brag or show the magnificent art their  
soulmate had drew on their arm he'd always dart his eyes somewhere else to even avoid glancing at their arms

suddenly being reminded of someone. Whilst everyone at school wore short sleeves and dresses, youngtaek wore long sleeves and jackets  
merely every single day- in the blazing, hot  
sun. Deep in thought, the boy's thoughts were  
soon interuppted by a voice

“They just happen to really enjoy kittens,  
considering all these drawings over my arm,"  
joochan deadpanned while checking out his  
arm, both jibeom and youngtaek could only  
scoff at his response, "Be thankful dickhead,  
we know damn well you find it absolutely adorable deep inside that thick skull of  
yours," jibeom yawns, suddenly vouching to  
bring up his soulmate- and youngtaek could  
tell by the gleam in his eyes, and he wanted to hear none of it. None.

And so right when jibeom’s loud ass mouth  
was about to open, the boy whipped his head  
in the opposite direction, letting out a  
disgruntled sigh. And by that, jibeom’s face  
scrunches up in distaste, before facing joochan. “Joochan, they have the prettiest handwriting I have ever seen- see?" He proudly showcases his arms

which indeed, happen to have jots of words  
neatly written. Joochan hummed, agreeing with him- but  
more over distracted why youngtaek was so  
iffy about the whole soulmates idea. Well, it  
also seemed joochan was as curious as him  
since they both happened to glance at the boy, who was more than welcomed to figure out why they were staring at him  
intensely.

Feeling as uncomfortable than ever,  
especially since they happened to be taking  
sneak glances at his sleeves- he folds his  
arms, without giving them a second to think.  
"What, I haven’t said shit... yet," youngtaek  
scowled. And he was right, he didn't, but he  
was holding back from saying anything that  
might trigger someone.  
It was 2020, someone was bound to get  
triggered any moment now.

Joochan was more than ready to let go of the  
subject, but Jibeom wasn't ready to let go-  
cutting to the chase. "Well ... we're just  
wondering what, you know, soulmate drew.  
Unless they haven't drew anything- okay okay  
you don't have to answer me," He waves his  
arm in surrender after being killed by his  
stare- or glare if anything.

youngtaek should've agreed with him, or  
should've went along with what jibeom had  
said. But his mouth ended up ruining the  
plan, mumbling a few words he was pretty  
sure it was incoherent

"They draw lines," He straight up told the  
two, pausing for a bit, "And just lines, nothing more” And it gained him silence, for the  
short period, just having his two friends  
wordlessly glance at each other upon hearing  
his answer. But the silence soon got more,  
tense, and youngtaek was not feeling it.

And then the bell rang.


End file.
